User talk:Gexster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Death Wish Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Angel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kingofawosmeness777 (Talk) 02:52, July 28, 2011 Hey! I'm glad to have someone edit here. Thanks for creating all of those pages. If you want I can make you a Burecrat. And, yea we'll get started on the Death Wish 4 Villans. Kingofawosmeness777 16:47, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat. Kingofawosmeness777 17:26, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Please use the other pages as an example of how to use templates. Kingofawosmeness777 18:21, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Use one of the pages I created like The Giggler of Tommy O'Shea page as an expamle. Kingofawosmeness777 18:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Where it says Image, type: File: then add the image name like example.jpg Kingofawosmeness777 02:29, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Please do not add pages that are videos. Kingofawosmeness777 02:29, July 29, 2011 (UTC) When you create a page please let me add the image and the template and you write the info. Once you learn the templates well then you can do it on your own. Kingofawosmeness777 02:32, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey could you add the links on all of the pages for the new pages we have? But make sure that you only add one like per page if the thing is mentioned more than once. Kingofawosmeness777 19:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Also, when filling out information about a character try to get enough so it is at least as long as the template. Unless of couse it was a minor character like Angel or Jojo. Kingofawosmeness777 19:58, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Don't make any more pages until we get the ones we already have corrected like with the templates, photos and links. We need to make sure our current pages are corrected before we make more. Kingofawosmeness777 14:45, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat. Kingofawosmeness777 15:22, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking that you could add the links to the new pages on the pages that we already have. Any page made in the last week probably needs links and spelling correction. I will correct the pages that need images and templates. Kingofawosmeness777 23:53, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Should we keep the page named Subway Station Muggers or call them their respective names? If we do call them their respective names should we create two sperate pages or should we put them both on one page? Kingofawosmeness777 21:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about deleting that picture, but I know a higher quality one and we should use it for the O'Shea Gang page. But we can't create anymore pages until we get the ones we already have fixed. Kingofawosmeness777 14:58, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Can you get on chat? Kingofawosmeness777 19:32, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I must have deleted the image when I was writing the paraghraph. Kingofawosmeness777 15:20, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Probably by tomorrow. I'll also do the Hector Vasquez template. I might also change up the info. Kingofawosmeness777 22:08, August 9, 2011 (UTC) So you think we should do more pages on Death Scentence? It's based on Death Scentence which was the sequel to Death Wish so thats why I added the movie page. What do you think we should do? Kingofawosmeness777 02:03, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm talking about like pages for their characters and cast and things like that. What do you think? Kingofawosmeness777 16:13, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Also, we seriously need to make a better main page. Kingofawosmeness777 16:18, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I think we should finish off all of the antagonist pages like Ed Zacahrias, the Romero Brothers, their henchman, ect. After that we should make the good guy pages like Lt. Shriker and all of the other good guys. Kingofawosmeness777 17:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I have been busy lately with getting ready for classes and registration for this year. It starts in early September. Well I think that you could go ahead and make the pages and I'll do the templates and pictures later on and edit around the info if I need to. Wew almost done with the bad guys but we have a lot of other characters to do. Kingofawosmeness777 18:16, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Done. Kingofawosmeness777 17:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Ok so I've fixed the other pages and made two new pages. I will make pages for the rest of the antagonists but could you please scan all of the pages on the wiki and add any links to the other pages that aren't there? It would make the wiki eaiser to access. Kingofawosmeness777 15:46, September 11, 2011 (UTC) We could, but there is edits I need to make on the pages with new information I have and links to new pages. Plus a few more pages to make, but probably by next week. Kingofawosmeness777 23:06, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Lets have it that good cops have their ranks stated in their names but bad cops just have their names. Kingofawosmeness777 02:05, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't think theres enough cops for that, how about I just add their ranks to their names? Kingofawosmeness777 18:11, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Look at it this way, theyre weaker than the Romeros and certianley weaker then Ed Zacharias and they havent been in operation that long either so I think its safe to assume. Kingofawosmeness777 20:58, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving yourself Pilgrim. Haha. Kingofawosmeness777 04:01, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Kingofawosmeness777 22:09, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Dude, look at the main page. Kingofawosmeness777 23:15, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Yea, a wiki staff guy made the page better after I sent in a request. Kingofawosmeness777 21:44, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it took so long. I have revised the Katrhyn Davis page. I've just been looking into way for improving the wiki and got caught up in it all. Kingofawosmeness777 23:35, December 14, 2011 (UTC) I did. How about you? Kingofawosmeness777 18:10, December 26, 2011 (UTC) That's cool. I cam home for Christmas and got to see my family. Kingofawosmeness777 22:06, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey man, I made a Christian userbox template. I could add it to your page if you want. Kingofawosmeness777 06:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Cool, hope you had a good one dude. Kingofawosmeness777 21:47, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Maybe they were fake cops working for someone posing as a newspaper owner. Hopefully you kicked the back off and caused the car to flip over. Haha, I'm just kidding. But seriously? You got arrested? Thats weird if it was just out of nowhere. Kingofawosmeness777 21:41, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Maybe there was a crime in the area and they were looking for someone. Kingofawosmeness777 02:28, February 1, 2012 (UTC) 100 PAGES!!!! Kingofawosmeness777 22:16, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Yea, I'm just about done with all of the obscure Death Wish characters and am moving on to Death Wish 2 and so on. We still have a fair amount of character pages to make though. Btw, sorry I haven't been really active on here in a while, I've just been busy on my other wiki. Kingofawosmeness777 21:00, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Check out my latest blog Dude, check out my latest blog. It combines two of my favorite things. Death Wish and The Sopranos. Kingofawosmeness777 02:15, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Also, one day I'm going to teach you how to add photos to templates and make section headlines and add catagories so your pages will look like mine. Kingofawosmeness777 16:41, October 29, 2011 (UTC) When the Fake Nathan White says that he was responsible for Karen's death, is this actually the case? I thought the dealer that gave her the drugs was employed by Zacharias, as Zacharias explicity says? Did the Fake Nathan White somehow convince this dealer to give Karen poisoned drugs as part of an elaborate plan for her to die and he knew that Bronson would want revenge, so that he would agree to do his bidding and destroy Zacharias and the Romero Brothers?